


Finally

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain finally makes all of Deimos' dreams come true after Abel finally leaves Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Deimos followed Cain out after the morning briefing, ready to be pushed away when Cain went to find his pretty navigator Abel.  Deimos tried not to be jealous, but everyone wanted to be with Abel because he was so pretty and sweet and his hair was so soft.

But at least he got to be close to Cain sometimes, when Cain wasn’t busy being mean to everyone who went close to Abel because Cain was possessive and jealous and knew that Abel would leave him eventually when he found someone better who would treat him nice and not bite him all the time.  So Deimos followed Cain out, and let Cain push him into Deimos’ empty room, trying not to get his hopes up too far.

As soon as the door closed, Cain pulled him close, twisting his fingers in Deimos’, gazing deeply into his clear gray orbs.  “Deimos,” he whispered huskily.  “I need you so badly.”

“What about Abel?” Deimos whispered back.

Cain looked away, chewing his lip.  “Abel found someone else, a navigator, someone who’ll treat him better than I ever could.  I should have tried harder to be good to him, but they’re so happy together, I know I’ll never get Abel back now.  Just hold me, Deimos,” Cain said, and all of Deimos’ dreams came true when their lips finally met, warm and delicately soft.

They lay down together, Cain’s head pillowed on Deimos’ shoulder as they kissed, Deimos stroking Cain’s hair softly, everything he could have ever hoped for now that Abel was finally with someone who would hold him and not push him around and glare at all his friends.


End file.
